


New York Winter

by grinningtilter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinningtilter/pseuds/grinningtilter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strider and Lalonde Family are separated. This wasn't always the case.  Over the years, Dave has grown to have a crush on his sister Rose, while they both deal with the stresses of puberty and issues between the two families. After all, there's only one week a year that they get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Author here! Just wanting to say, this will be a multiple chapter series. I'm new to the site, so I might also take a bit to get used to the layout. I will be putting out more chapters soon, hope you like this first part. There WILL Be DaveRose later, so be patient if you're just here for that. Also, please leave a review in the comments if you could be so kind. It's my first time writing.

The Strider and the Lalonde Family were separated. This was not always the case. Roxanne and Broderick Strider were a happy couple. Broderick Strider, a rich maker of puppet porn, had a multi-billion dollar industry. Roxanne Strider was a famous scientist who had a large expertise in the field of ectobiology. They had born four children. Dirk, Roxy, Dave, and Rose. Dirk and Roxy were old enough to remember the split. Broderick took Dirk and baby Dave to Texas, bought an apartment, and settled them down. Roxanne stayed behind in New York, in their large house with Roxy and infant Rose. Skip ahead 14 or so years, and you have fourteen year old Rose and Dave, and nineteen year old Roxy and Dirk.

It was a yearly tradition. One family went to the other's house for the week before Christmas. This year it was the Strider's turn to go to the Lalonde household. A hectic occasion, at best. Rose sighed as she smoothed out the fabric of her skirt. She stood up and exited her bedroom, frowning. The Striders were going to be here any minute. She looked down at herself. A grey woolen sweater, buttoned tightly over a grey longsleeve. Perfect for a cold winter day in the house. A white skirt, and matching thigh highs. Curling her feet in the socks, she sighs. Stepping completely out of her bedroom, she shuts her door and proceeds down the stairs, waiting for the other family to arrive. She glances towards the kitchen, where Roxy and Mom are sure to be cooking the dinner for tonight. She proceeds into the living room, plopping herself down on the couch while she waits, enjoying the smell of the food wafting over to the couch. A few minutes of this relaxed state later, there's a knock at the door. "Rox, go get the door." That was definitely Mom. Her mother receives a quick "kay." as Roxy moves to open the door.

Rose stands as the door is opened, watching as her Mother comes in from the kitchen to greet three Striders each with a weeks worth of luggage. She sighs and moves to help Dirk lug a suitcase through the door. Ten minutes and three people's luggage up the stairs later, the Striders are getting set up in their rooms. Rose heads upstairs, almost getting blindsided by Bro and Dirk moving downstairs to help with dinner. She sighs and lets them pass, then moves to Dave's room, and knocks at the door. A few seconds later she hears a slightly muffled "Come in." From the other side of the door. She opens it to see Dave, slowly unpacking his things into the appropriate places. He looks up, running a hand through his hair. Dave was nicely built, with a tall but muscled body, bright blonde hair, in contrast to her darker shade of blonde, and pale skin. He had the red eyes of an albino, and even with his pasty skin which got sunburnt quite easily, he still had the layer of freckles around his eyes, barely covered by his shades. "Sup." He says across the room, shifting from where he's standing by the bed. She goes over to him, taking a seat on the bed and looks up at him. "Sup." She says back with a small smile. She had missed her brother. He sits down next to her, pushing the half empty suitcase aside with his foot. "How have you been, Dave?" She asks as she looks around the room. Yep. Still his old room. Though the bed has gotten bigger and the decorations keep changing, this is still his room. "I've been good."  Was his response as he flops on his back, making the bed creak. Copying his actions, earning another long creak, Rose sighed. "I missed you." "I missed you too." Was the few words that were exchanged between them, and there was a sub tle glance towards the other on both ends. Rose then sits up, huffing lightly through her nose. "I should let you get back to unpacking." "Good idea."  
 She stands and moves towards the door, exiting to let Dave finish unpacking. That was a bit awkward at the least. She moves down the hall back to her room, pursing her lips before entering, choosing to go read a book until dinner.


End file.
